


Give Me An Heir

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Adult Themes, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Lactation Kink, Implied Mpreg, Implied Public Sex Kink, M/M, Magic, Mpreg referenced, Multiple Orgasms, Potions, Roleplay, Royalty Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: King Alexander is convinced his high warlock can give him the perfect heir to his throne.





	Give Me An Heir

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been storming where I leave which has confined me to my house. I’ve been writing a lot so I’ll probably be updating this series quite often for a while.

“I want a son.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration, but his lover never saw his reaction. His back to Alexander as he poured him a glass of red wine. Magnus grabbed a few grapes from the tray before speaking, turning his head to look over his shoulder. “Ask the queen, isn’t that what she’s for?” He reasoned before turning back to the glass. He popped a grape into his mouth before grabbing the wine glass and turning to face his king. 

Alexander sat up straighter as Magnus sauntered over to him. He was wrapped up in one of Alec’s long silk robes. The slightly too big robe hung off both shoulders and Magnus tied it in a way that his sexy legs would peak out every time he took a step. The robe was tied tight around his midsection to accentuate his slim waist. Magnus held out the glass and Alec took it, taking a big gulp before speaking. “She can’t give that to me.” He answered and Magnus smirked. 

“How would you even know? Have you ever even fucked her?” Magnus let out a soft giggle before popping another grape in his mouth.

Alec playfully rolled his eyes. “Of course, I have.” Alec answered and Magnus shrugged. 

“I’m surprised you were able to...perform.” Magnus placed the last grape in his mouth before taking the wine glass from Alec, taking a sip from it to wash his fruit down. 

“I never said it was easy.” Alec joked as he reached forward, pulling Magnus to stand between his legs. “So, will you give me what I want?” He questioned as he reached up to pull at the ties on Magnus’ robe.

“What makes you so sure I can give you want you want?” Magnus questioned. He snapped his fingers and the wine glass disappeared. 

“Your magic, of course.” Alec answered as he pulled at the ties. “You’re the most powerful warlock ever. You can do anything.” He added as he finally undid the knot Magnus had tied. Alec pulled the robe back to reveal Magnus’ smooth tan skin. He licked his lips as he grabbed Magnus by his hips to pull him in even closer. 

Magnus chuckled. “Not everything.” He corrected. “But flattery will get you everywhere.” He added as he placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders to steady himself as Alec pulled him forward. “You do realize your child would be half-demon?” Magnus questioned. “What would The Clave say?” He playfully gasped, pretending to be scandalized.

Alec pressed an open mouth kiss to Magnus’ belly, his tongue drawing a small circle above his lover’s navel. “Fuck the Clave.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ skin. “They said I needed an heir. They didn’t say it had to be all Nephilim.” He countered between kisses.

Magnus’ breathing hitched as he felt Alec’s tongue make shapes on his skin. “Language, my king.” Magnus chuckled. “If only they knew you had such a potty mouth.” Magnus bit his lip as he felt Alec’s hands drop from his hips to his thighs. “What if he gets my mark?” Magnus questioned as he looked down at Alec, his cat eyes shining bright gold with specks of green. 

“Then he’ll be beautiful.” Alec answered as he took one hand from Magnus’ thigh and grabbed his lover’s cock, slowly stroking him to full hardness as he looked up at Magnus. “Like his papa.”

“Ah! My king!” Magnus moaned as Alec stroked his cock. His grip on Alec’s shoulder tightened as he felt a shiver go up his spine. “Th-The Clave...would never respect him.” Magnus gritted out as Alec’s hand moved expertly on his cock, thumbing at the head as his hand twisted at just the right angle that had Magnus’ head spinning. 

“I already told you how I feel about The Clave.” Alec answered as he looked up at Magnus, biting his lip as he watched the pleasurable expressions on his face. “His parents would be the king and high warlock. He would demand respect before he was even born.” Alec shot down Magnus’ argument, leaning in to press another kiss to Magnus’ stomach. “You’d give me the perfect son. I just know it.” Alec slipped his free hand around Magnus’ back to grab at his ass cheek. He slipped his fingers between Magnus’ cheek to rub at his hole. “Have my child, Magnus. Give me that and I’ll give you the world.”

“Fuck…” Magnus moaned as Alec’s finger started to rub his hole. His legs started to shake was pleasure as he was teased. Magnus raised up his leg and placed his knee on the outside of Alec’s thigh, doing the same with the other leg and straddling Alec. “I’ll give you what you want.”

“Yeah?” Alec questioned as he moved to look up at Magnus. “You’ll give me a son?” He asked and Magnus nodded, leaning in to kiss Alec.

“I’ll give you what you want.” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips. Alec pressed forward and kissed him, tasting him as Magnus opened his mouth to flick his tongue across Alec’s lip. “Wait…” Magnus broke the kiss and snapped his fingers, conjuring up a small vial of blue liquid. “Drink this. It will keep you hard for a while so you can cum in me over and over again, no recovery period needed.” He explained and Alec smirked before taking the vial and downing the tasteless liquid. The effect was almost immediate. 

“Wanna be inside you.” Alec spoke as he pulled back from Magnus’ lips. He held onto Magnus’ hips as he flipped them over to lay Magnus on the bed. He kneeled between Magnus’ legs and moved to take off his clothing when it all suddenly disappeared off his body. He smirked as he looked at the warlock beneath him. “Impatient.” He teased.

“It’s a virtue.” Magnus responded before grabbing Alec and pulling him down, pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss. He hooked one leg around his king’s waist as Alec’s fingers ran along his thigh, moving across his hip and then between his legs, dipping down until they reached his hole. Magnus moaned into the kiss as he snapped his fingers, slicking himself up as Alec’s fingers circled his hole. “Fuck!” He gasped as the king pushed a finger side of him.

The potion made Alec’s already hard dick rock hard and leaking, desperate to get inside of his warlock and fill him up with his cum. He slid another finger in alongside the first and pump them at a fast pace. “Want my cock? Want me to fill you up? Cum inside this pretty pussy?” He asked between kisses.

Magnus nodded eagerly. “Yes! Please, get inside.” He clenched around Alec’s fingers as the king whispered in his ear. “Fill me up! Get me pregnant!”

Alec let out a low growl as he pulled his fingers from Magnus, using his slick to lube his cock. He positioned himself at Magnus’ entrance and pushed inside. “Fuck!” He moaned at how good Magnus felt around his cock. He always did but this time it felt slightly better, he reasoned it was the potion as he bottomed out. Alec waited a moment before moving, pulling out and thrusting into his lover at a rough pace. He pounded Magnus into his bed, already feeling the need to blow his load. “Gonna fill your pretty hole up.” He gritted out as he felt his orgasm rising.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned and wrapped his other leg around Alec’s waist, keeping him close as his back arched off the bed. “Yes, cum in me! Give it to me!” 

“Ah, shit!” Alec moaned, burying his head in Magnus’ neck as he came inside of him. He pushed in as deep as he could, forcing his hips to still so his come could stay deep in his lover. He nipped at the skin on Magnus’ neck as he came, it was so much more than normal. The potion also increasing his sperm count.

Alec raised up so he could pull out of Magnus and look down at his cock. He was still rock hard, as if he hadn’t just came. Alec’s eyes shifted from his cock to Magnus’ hole when he caught sight of a bit of his cum trying to sneak out of his warlock’s hole. “No.” Alec growled before lining up and pushing back inside of Magnus. “That won’t do.”

Magnus let out a loud moan as Alec came, filling him with his cum. His lover had come so much that Magnus could feel every drop hitting his insides. As Alec pulled out, he clenched down and tried to keep it all inside of him but he failed apparently. “Alexander!” He yelled as Alec thrusts started again.

“Gotta keep you full.” Alec grunted out as he started to fuck Magnus again. “Gotta keep my cum inside of you. You want it all, don’t you?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes! Give it all to me! Gimme all of your cum! Fuck, I-.” Magnus’ eyes rolled as Alec continued to fuck into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He couldn’t complete sentences anymore, as Alec fucked his brain to mush.

“You’re gonna look so sexy, belly round with my child.” Alec reached down to run his fingers along Magnus’ flat stomach. “Everyone’s gonna know, know you’re all mine. Know you’re carrying my child.” He whispered as his hand moved lower to wrap around Magnus’ cock, stroking him.

Magnus moaned and arched up into his touch. “Mm, Alexander.” He moaned as he gripped he gripped the bedsheets. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” The friction on his cock with the thrust to his cock was just what Magnus needed to cum, spilling his cum across Alec’s hand. 

Alec stroked Magnus through his orgasm before moving his hand to his mouth and licking the cum. “So sweet.” He said before gripping Magnus’ hips and thrusting into him, losing his Nephilim gracefulness and just rutting into him as if he were an animal. “Gonna show you off, sit you on my lap during meetings and rub your growing belly. Maybe I’ll fuck you in front of the clave members.”

Magnus let out a guttural moan at the idea of him on Alec’s lap, exposed for all of the clave members to see as he sat on Alec’s dick and pumped him full of cum. “Alec!” He moaned as he threw his arms around his king, having to use his magic to dull any oversensitivity he started to feel.

“You’d like that.” Alec moved to kiss along Magnus’ jaw. “Maybe we’ll make our baby girl in front of them. Maybe I’ll just keep you filled with my cum and pregnant.” 

Magnus makes an ugly sound that he’ll refuse to admit he made later but Lilith only knows how much he loves it when Alec talks like this. “Yes, keep me full!”

Alec hums in delight as he dips down to swirl his tongue around Magnus’ nipple. “And these will swell and fill with milk.” Alec said before he wrapped his lips around the nipple and starts to suck. The idea of Magnus’ swollen chest leaking milk excites him more than he thought it would. His hips falter and before he knows it, he’s cumming again. “Magnus!” He yelled as his orgasm hits him. Again, he came a lot like he hadn’t just come already. Alec is still hard and his hips start to move again.

“Wanna ride you.” Magnus said and Alec grabbed his hips and flipped them over, staying firmly inside of his lover as the warlock steadied himself on top of him.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s chest, bracing himself as he started to bounced on his king’s cock. “Fuck, so good.” He moaned, biting his lower as the pleasure washed over him. “They’re all gonna know how good you fuck me. Gonna show my belly, let them see how full you got me. Let them know I’m the one you fuck. Let them know I gave you what you wanted most.” Magnus spoke and Alec let out a moan as his fingers moved over Magnus’ flat stomach. “Gonna have all your babies.”

“Fuck!” Alec came again as soon as Magnus spoke about having all of his babies. “Magnus..” Alec moved to sit up so he could kiss him his lover as he spilled inside of him. “Knew you were perfect.” He mumbled against his lips. Alec could feel himself becoming tired but he was still hard and still needed to cum.

Magnus continued to move on Alec’s lap, feeling that he was still hard inside of him. “Gonna give you babies. All that you want.” He promised as he withered and bounced on Alec’s cock. 

“Magnus…” Alec moaned as Magnus rolled his hips. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close as his lover rode his cock. “Fuck, gonna give it to you.”

“Yes!” Magnus encouraged. “Come in me.”

“Magnus!” Alec yelled as he in Magnus for the final time. He collapsed back onto the bed as stars danced behind his closed eyelids. “Fucking…” Alec swore, breathing heavily as his cock twitched and softened inside of of his husband. 

Magnus hummed as he slid off Alec’s cock, landing next to him. “Demons below, you came so much…that potion was more potent than I thought.” He gasped as he felt Alec’s cum starting to slip out of him. “I should of brought a plug.”

Alec groaned as his spent cock tried to twitch at the thought of a plug keeping his cum inside of Magnus. “Don’t talk like that…” He playfully scolded his husband. 

Magnus chuckled. “An idea for next time.” He said before waving his hand, cleaning them both up with his magic. 

“Thanks.” Alec mumbled as he felt Magnus’ magic clean him up. He turned over on his side so he could face Magnus, his blue eyes looking into gold ones. “Hey…”

Magnus giggled as he moved closer to his husband. “Hi.” He said and kissed his nose.

Alec smiled as he reached over to touch Magnus, his fingertips ghosting over his husband’s belly. “Would it be possible though?” He questioned.

“Hm?” Magnus was confused but only for a second, feeling Alec’s hand on his stomach. He smiled and let out a hum. “I’m sure it’s possible...with the right combination of spells and potions…” He thought for a moment. “Would you like to explore that?” Magnus questioned. They talked about kids in the past but only in passing, never sitting down and having a serious conversation about growing their family.

Alec nodded. “In the future, there is no rush…” He smiled at Magnus. “We have all eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
